Certain types of chemicals are extremely corrosive such as Class I and Class II insecticides. Such chemicals are provided in a concentrated form in a special container and normally are mixed with water to provide a diluted solution for various purposes such as spraying in agricultural operations.
It is necessary to handle the concentrated chemical extremely carefully to avoid contact with the hands of the personnel in transferring the chemical to another container such as a main water tank in the case of insecticides. In fact, the dangers have become so pronounced that special legislation has been proposed setting forth the exact manner and steps necessary to effect a transfer with minimum risk. Not only is it required that the chemical itself not come into contact with operating personnel but after a specific container of the chemical has been emptied, it must be cleaned and disposed of in a manner which will minimize risk of subsequent contact with any remnants of chemical in the container.